deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akihiro Dragoscale
|-|Akihiro Dragoscale= |-|Dragon God Dragoscale= Akihiro Dragoscale is the main protagonist from SuperSaiyan2Link's The Dragon King's Son book, which was initially written on Wattpad. You can find the original story here. Note: The story is currently in a complete redevelopment stage. Story elements and abilities listed below are subject to change. Akihiro is the only son and youngest child of the Dragon King. He is seen as a Chosen One of sorts, which is later proven when he slays the Demon King, Mephistopheles. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Matt Reed vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Pit vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Natsu vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Rayquaza vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Mionzi vs Akihiro Dragoscale '(Complete) * 'Thomas Chumbley vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Sayaka Miki vs Akihiro Dragoscale '(Complete) * 'Spyro vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * The Animatronics vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Tsumichi vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Hunter vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Kirito vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Ruby Rose vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Damus Adapin vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Max Irvaron vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Chrom vs Akihiro Dragoscale '(Complete) * 'Claimhteoir ar Meisce vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Leonardo vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Felix Chilling vs Akihiro Dragoscale * Akihiro Dragoscale vs Lloyd Raines (Complete) * Simon McGree vs Akihiro Dragoscale * Leo Barqui VS Akihiro Dragoscale * Flaronis Destina vs Akihiro Dragoscale * Alexander Frontier Renavos vs Akihiro Dragoscale * Maleficent vs Akihiro Dragoscale * Akihiro Dragoscale vs Darth Maul Battle Royale * The Dragon King's Son Battle Royale (Complete) Team Battles * TMNT vs Dragon King's Son * Team OC vs Nicktoons United Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 13 * Draws: 1 'Possible Opponents' * Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy XV) * Sadao Maou (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) * Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) * Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Claude von Riegan (Fire Emblem) *Felix Chilling (OC) Backstory Born in the Dragon Kingdom as the youngest child of the Dragon King and Queen, Akihiro's life was already seen to be in danger. With Mephistopheles' power growing, the royal kingdom saw Akihiro to be far too young and important to be left in such a place. Without much more thought, the baby was shipped out of the Dragon Kingdom's realm and into the regular world, where he lived with a foster father and sister for fifteen years. Now approaching his sophomore year in high school, Akihiro found himself running into more and more strange situations than ever before. All these odd occurrences were soon tied up with the appearance of Akihiro's biological older sister, the Princess of the Dragon Kingdom, who explained everything to him before dragging him back to his first home; the Dragon Kingdom. Akihiro obtained the Dragon Sword from his father, and then was entrusted to familiarize himself within the realm by training and, eventually, fulfilling the prophecy his entire life secretly revolved around. Going on multiple treks, Dragoscale was able to become friends with different faces all around, some even from different Kingdoms entirely. Eventually, with enough skill built up, Akihiro and company confronted the Mephistopheles in all his power within the darkened halls of the Dragon Kingdom. A difficult battle ensued, but eventually Akihiro was able to combine the Kingdoms' strength and put an end to the Demon King, as he was always meant to do. Use the link above to read the rough draft of the story in its completion. Appearance/Personality Akihiro is generally seen as an almost lanky teen. While not in any way overly muscular, Akihiro is fairly physically strong, although his muscles are often far less impressive when seen on his tall stature. At six feet tall, Akihiro is slightly taller than most, but doesn't have weight to match. With generally fair skin, Akihiro grows to be a tad more tan once he is reunited with the Dragon Kingdom. The Prince has dark black short hair, along with scarlet eyes that grow to be more defined upon receiving the Dragon Sword. More often than not, Akihiro sports an ordinary crimson shirt and plain jeans. Snarky and extremely arrogant since the beginning, Akihiro is hard to take seriously and has underestimated almost every opponent he's faced, purely due to his own cocksure demeanor. However, Akihiro also has a very big heart behind the flamboyant front he puts on—relating closely to people forced to live in an unfamiliar environment, as he was. Furthermore, Akihiro has a seemingly prominent case of Pungophobia, the intense fear of sharp objects, which he has to face constantly through his sword fighting adventures. Although such a fear is fairly uncommon, Dragoscale can indefinitely feel for those who suffer from it. Personal Stats Name: Akihiro Dragoscale Origin: The Dragon King's Son Gender: Male Age: 15 - 16 Classification: Human, High school student, Dragon Prince Date of Birth: Tuesday, August 14, 2007 Zodiac/Horoscope: Leo Birthplace: Dragon Kingdom Weight: 142 pounds or 64.4 kilograms Height: 6.0 feet or 1.83 meters Family: King Dragoscale (Father), Queen Dinospike (Mother), Rukia Dragoscale (Sister) Handedness: Ambidextrous Eye Color: Scarlet Hair Color: Black Martial Status: Dating the Dinosaur Princess Status: Alive Affiliation: Dragon Kingdom, Dinosaur Kingdom Stats Note: The format for VSBattles pages, along with their tiering system, is quite intriguing and very neatly designed. Thus it has been very clearly incorporated in this page. VS Battles Tier: 9-C | 9-B |''' 9-A''' | 8-C, at least 6-B as Dragoscale | 6-B with Pegasus Sword Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Limited Animal Manipulation (Can commune with and, to a degree, call upon Dragons), Limited Clairvoyance (Can see the future in the form of dreams), Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (Withstood the heat of lava and raging fires), Transformation (Into Dragoscale) Attack Potency: Street level+ '''(Comparable to Mephistopheles' minions) | '''Wall level (Defeated Gigantalus, who was able to damage long reaches of land) | House level+ (Defeated Aquilary, who was capable of destroying Road level fighters) | Small Building level (Defeated both Gigantalus and Aquilary with little effort) | Building level (Lasted against Mephistopheles), at least Country level+ '''as Dragoscale (Overpowered Mephistopheles at full power) | '''Country level with Pegasus Sword (Able to damage and kill Mephistopheles) Speed: Regular Human+ | Supersonic+ (Reacted to and dodged bullets from a pistol) | Transonic (Reacted to and outpaced Gigantalus' soundwave toxins) | Speed of Light Reaction Speed (Could react to Aquilary’s attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class+ | Wall Class | House Class+ | Small Building Class | Building Class, Country Class+ as Dragoscale | Country Class with Pegasus Sword Durability: Street level+ (Survived attacks from Mephistopheles' minions) | Wall level (Tanked blows from Gigantalus, and a 70 foot fall) | House level+ (Took blows from Aquilary) | Small Building level (Tanked simultaneous hits from both Gigantalus and Aquilary) |''' Building level''' (Lasted against Mephistopheles), at least Country level+ as Dragoscale (Tanked hits from Mephistopheles) | Country level with Pegasus Sword (Tanked weaker blows from Mephistopheles) Stamina: Fairly high. Can fight for many days on minimal rest. However, overexertion leaves for his abilities to severely decrease for a prolonged period of time. Exposure to darkness also lowers his stamina quite a large amount more than with a regular human. Range: '''Standard melee range, although it is extended to a meter with use of his swords. Hundreds of meters as Dragoscale or with attacks such as the Dragon Beam. '''Intelligence: While having a formal education, he didn't do exceptionally well. Akihiro also flunked out of the tenth grade, subsequently doing even worse in the following eleventh and twelfth. However, even with no real experience in swordsmanship, Akihiro was quick to pick up skill, and found himself to be a natural leader. Weaknesses: Though it's indestructible, Akihiro isn't the best with Ryū Ken. His extreme lack of experience with any weapon whatsoever stops him from defeating enemies with sheer skill alone. He has been known to have bad aim, leaving him hitting something other than what he was trying to hit. Akihiro usually underestimates his opponent, leaving him defeated. Akihiro only wears a t-shirt, pants and shoes, making him easily stabbed or shot. He has no defense on his head either, so he is completely wide open at all times. A stab from an extremely sharp weapon is his biggest weakness. Akihiro is thought to have Pungophobia, as he is relucant to take up the Dragon Sword, and stab wounds hurt him more than they do to his friends. Even with a heightened flame resistance, extreme heat can leave him exhausted. His overdependence of his friends restricts him from being as good as he could be. Dragoscale is very large, but very slow. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Dragon Beam:' Simple beam of compressed orange energy shot out of the blade. Can continue firing for hundreds of meters. *'Super Dragon Beam:' Much larger orange beam of energy, and much more powerful. Leaves Akihiro open for attack if the move is dodged. *'Flare Spin:' Akihiro spins, creating a small tornado set to magma. Does not pull enemies closer like an average tornado. *'Flame Wave:' A move which shoots out flames a like a flamethrower. *'Energy Twirl:' Akihiro spins, creating yellow aura around him, hurting those who touch him. *'Meteor Smash:' Akihiro summons a flaming meteor, which smashes into opponents. Weapons/Equipment 'Dragon Sword' The Dragon Sword was one of the many legendary blades crafted for the Princes and Princesses of each of the three Kingdoms. Like the other legendary blades, the Dragon Sword was forged by the God, Diment. But, as opposed to the Dinosaur and Crocodile Kingdom's swords, the Dragon swords were said to have been forged by Diment within the flames of the Dragon God, Dragoscale. The sword is double-edged, 38 inches long, and weighs 2.5 pounds. It's blade is a vermillion colour, with a feint flame pattern, and it's hilt is a deep rosewood. Usually, Akihiro wields this with both hands, although he doesn't find much difficulty in one-handed combat. 'Dragosaur Sword' This blade is the fusion between the Dragon Sword and Dinosaur Sword, which has power just one step closer to Diment's absolute divinity. WIth each induvidual blade having been forged under the flames of Dragoscale, and having been molded by Dinospike's earthly might, the Dragosaur Sword contains both of their spirits. The sword is double-edged, 38 inches long, and weighs 2.5 pounds. Its blade's colour is a swirl of both vermillion and a pastel green, and its hilt is a swirl of a deep rosewood, and emerald green.This blade can defuse into the Dragon and Dinosaur Swords at the user's will, although to use this sword in the first place, Akihiro needs the assistance of someone with a Dinosaur Sword. 'Pegasus Sword' This blade is a fusion of the Dragon, Dinosaur, and Crocodile Swords. Wielding it's sheer power is the closest any mortal can be to matching Diment's absolute divinity, on their own. The blade used to go unnamed, until the rise of the Pegasus Kingdom, who claimed the blade as their own and gave it a title. Forged under Dragoscale's flames, molded by Dinospike's earthly might, and quenched by Crocotail's water, the sword contains all of their powers and much more. The sword is double-edged, 38 inches long, and weighs 2.5 pounds. Its blade's colour is a bright golden yellow, and its hilt is a darker gold. This blade can defuse into the Dragon, Dinosaur, and Crocodile Swords at the user's will, although to use this sword in the first place, Akihiro needs the assistance of someone with the other two blades. Alternate Forms Dragoscale While facing off against the Demon King, Mephistopheles, Akihiro's rage upon the events leading up to said duel caused for him to physically morph. Blinded by rage for the supposed death's of his friends, Akihiro was consumed by a red aura, and grew into a fire-breathing, flying behemoth. In reality, following Mephistopheles' defeat, Akihiro discovered that this form was actually that of the Dragon god, Dragoscale, of whom not only created the Dragon Kingdom in it's entirety, but also aided Diment, the Universe's god, in creating the sacred Dragon Swords. Dragoscale was a towering dragon, blood red in colour and a monster in size—larger than even buildings. Said to be able to scorch entire entire masses of land in fire back in the days of which he roamed the land long ago, Akihiro is able to tap into this power with enough rage—although his control over the beast is fairly limited. Able to swat aside Mephistopheles like a fly, Dragoscale can use not only his flames as a weapon, but also his wings, tail, feet, and his large fangs. Mary Sue Test Score 22 While powerful, Akihiro struggles to become a true hero. He's over dependant on others, has a fear of sharp objects, and loses most of his fights. All that, plus his cocky nature and determined attitude. A score of 22 shows a slightly moderate chance of Dragoscale resembling a Gary Stu, but he, by no means, is one. Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:The Dragon King's Son Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Teenagers Category:Main Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Knight Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Army Leader Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Another Form Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Team leaders